freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 094
A Time For Change II is the ninety-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 14 and second chapter of the Student Presidency Duel Arc. Synopsis As proposed by Ticy Phenyl, the fight to determine the student council president between her and Arnett McMillan begins. Summary Attia Simmons explains the rules of the election: vote or battle. The only ones eligible are the top six third-years, meaning her, Creo Brand, Arnett McMillan, and Ticy Phenyl. If no one puts their name down, the presidency falls to the top ranked student among them. With only two people, Ticy and Arnett need to agree upon an electoral method. Recalling that when Elizabeth Mably faced Chiffon Fairchild for office, the two chose the vote though Chiffon could have crushed Elizabeth in combat. In any case, the girls expect Ticy to request a vote, but if one of the decides to battle, they must because they are Pandora. Arnett decides to fight and the four girls are shocked to hear from Creo that Ticy has also chosen to fight. Word of Ticy's choice to battle resounds across the academy, surprising those who always thought of Ticy as Chiffon's timid shadow. Satellizer assumes she's doing this for Chiffon. Attia, Creo, Arnett, and Ingrid Bernstein go to the pool, surprised by Ticy choice for battle since she normally avoids direct confrontations. They believes Ticy is very determined, but Arnett wonders why they are so worried. Arnett wanted the battle anyway so she can crush her rival. On the day of the battle, the West Genetics student body is in attendance for the upcoming battling. The top ranked sophomores sit together. Audrey Duval believes that a battle between Chiffon's "Lap Dog" and Elizabeth's "Mad Dog" will be a memorable battle. While Trish McKenzie screams, Aika Takeuchi analyses the two combatants. She says that in terms of Carnival scores, Ticy has the advantage, but Arnett has much more battle experience. She believes the battle will be even. In the back of the stadium, Arnett is mentally preparing for the battle with her friends. Attia says that Arnett has more in battle experience as well as her Accel. Ticy, on the other hand, fight with a solid defence and enormous strength. Ticy may have more points, but if Arnett uses her Accel, she definitely win, but the candidate states she wants to crush her rival her way. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid see off Arnett and watch Arnett and Ticy battle. Arnett's door opens and she steps out amongst a cheering crowd, full of Pandora who would have been proud to vote for her. Sister Margaret looks at Arnett with pride, and Arnett summons Scythe Machina with an almost evil glint in her eyes. Ticy steps out as well, already having her zanbato deployed. Upon, seeing her, however, the crowd stops their cheers. The third-years and soon Arnett are astonished at what they see: an sharp-faced Ticy Phenyl with hair fashioned just like Chiffon's including her signature ribbon tying a lock of hair. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters